<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>鲜血与红沙 by Astrollnut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757082">鲜血与红沙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut'>Astrollnut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>曼达洛人，他的儿子，以及一名突击队士兵 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一场艰苦的战斗让曼达洛人受了重伤，留下尤达宝宝一个无人照料。直到一个陌生人决定伸出援手。<br/>不同寻常的一大一小。他人视角的短短一瞥。</p><p>至于莉塔，她的种族和样貌就留给读者你们自由发挥了。（译者注：作者在之后的系列中有关于她更详细的描写和介绍。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>曼达洛人，他的儿子，以及一名突击队士兵 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>鲜血与红沙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573604">Blood and sand</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina">LadyIrina</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>感谢LadyIrina的绝妙创作，感谢您信任我帮助我的翻译，同样感谢每一位读者，以及您的支持、评论和点赞。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>傍晚，一场激烈的战斗爆发在了这个甚至连愿意多费些功夫为它命名的人都没有的小小星球上。这样激烈的战斗并不寻常，但在这漫漫沙上，倒也不能说多么少见。战场稍远处，坐落着一座孤居，里面住着它唯一的住客。</p><p>莉塔决定等到破晓再带着沙橇前去查看。通常，像这样的战斗确实会留下些值得搜刮的东西。但莉塔很清楚，在这么荒僻的星球，还有别人注意到的可能性少之又少。她更倾向于先好好睡上一觉。<br/>
要是有什么值得打包回来的东西的话，估计会很重，她得好好休息准备。</p><p>早晨到了，三个太阳一齐挂在天边。莉塔开动沙橇踏上贫瘠的平原，向着战场的地方走去。</p><p>她是对的。没有别人比她抢先一步。<br/>
六具尸体散布四周，血迹将他们身下的红沙染得越发殷艳。她利落地拾起他们的武器。虽然她不喜争斗，邻居也十分稀少，而且最近的也在遥远的远方，但她是个独居的女性，孤身行走多年，她还没蠢到会放弃防身的手段。这些死掉的人显然是刺客或是佣兵。她找到了好几把高质量的武器。</p><p>就在莉塔搜刮完一具尸体的口袋正准备起身时，她注意到了沙地上的痕迹。脚印。<br/>
有人从战斗中脱身了。<br/>
她伸手摸了摸红沙，指尖带回来的是血渍。</p><p>脚印从尸体的所在一直延续到乱石堆积的狭道。沙地上凸出的石块像是一根根巨大的獠牙刺向天空。<br/>
莉塔掏出一把刚到手的爆破枪，然后沿着脚印的痕迹走去。</p><p>她本以为会发现另一具尸体。地上也确实躺着一具，但近距离检查后，她发现这具尸体还没死。<br/>
那人型生物面朝下趴着，身体半掩在斗篷中，银色的头盔盖住了它的头部。它的一只胳膊蜷在身下，另一只胳膊紧紧握着它的步枪，像是在战斗时倒下的样子。莉塔警惕地靠近又检查了一下，但人型生物确实还有呼吸。昏迷，但是还活着。它的身侧有一道狰狞的伤口，大概是被爆破枪打的。她猜这个战士应该就是因为这个最后才失血过多倒在这里。</p><p>她皱着眉头犹豫着，不知道是该转身走开还是该了结它的痛苦。然而就在这时，她听到了一个声响。是来自人型生物的。至少，是来自它身下。<br/>
莉塔保持着安全距离蹲下身，倒下的战士身下有东西在动。她惊讶地看着，一个绿色的孩子冒出头来，脑瓜顶上有着一对蓬松的大耳朵。它歪着脑袋，大眼睛看着她。就算战斗的恐怖也没有吓跑它，它一直跟着这个人型生物一起。<br/>
就算战士已经倒下了，就算能提供保护的只剩下自己的身体，这个孩子还是一直留在了这里。</p><p>过了一会儿，莉塔看着被自己生拉硬拽弄到沙橇上的依旧昏迷不醒的人型生物和呆在它身上的孩子，她由衷地希望自己没有作出错误的决定。<br/>
带着这俩向家走去，她漏掉了石头后面的最后一具尸体。尸体手里握着一把爆破枪，死状惨不忍睹。就像是被一股无形的力量攥在手中捏成了粉碎。</p><p>伴着孩子开心的啁啾声，她踏上了归途。</p><p>——————</p><p>莉塔拖着人型生物回到了家中。这工作很不轻松。他——她很确定这是个雄性——死沉死沉得像是一只大沙袋。不过，经过不懈的努力，她还是想办法把他拖到了厨房里，然后将他抬到家里唯一一张足够大的桌子上。正检查着他身上的伤口时，她发现那孩子也自己走了进来，一边还自顾自地吱吱喳喳着。她观察着它；它的奇特令她惊叹，更别提它看上去既老态龙钟又幼小柔弱。莉塔收回了自己短暂的分心，强迫自己回到了手头的工作之上。</p><p>她剪掉了伤口周围的衣物，好留给她工作的余地。显露出的麦色皮肤和痂结的红色鲜血不言自明，她面前的是个人类。<br/>
伤口清洗和处理之后，血就已经不流了，她满意地将它紧紧包扎起来。男人的颤抖吓了她一下，然而除此之外，他没有任何要醒来的迹象，于是她继续起了自己的工作。</p><p>她注意到那个孩子发现了一只汤勺，而且正想尽办法想要将它放到嘴里。显然这项挑战让它很是心满意足。</p><p>伤口收拾妥当后，莉塔就有功夫处理其他的零碎了。她先脱下了他的靴子，然后解下了他的斗篷，然后将层层护甲也扒了下来，直到他的躯干袒露在她面前。结实的肌肉之上遍布伤疤和淤青，他不止过着艰辛的生活，还有着与之相匹配的致命力量。眼前的景象让她顿了顿，然后她伸手探向他的头盔。<br/>
孩子尖锐的声响让她停下了动作。她转过头，它大大的黑眼睛正看向她。它反常地一动不动。</p><p>不知为什么，她感到一阵不寒而栗。</p><p>莉塔看着孩子，她小心地收回了手。孩子开心地眨起了眼睛，于是她决定放头盔一马。她抓过两床毯子，一张盖在男人身上，一张团在他枕下当作枕头。然后她开始一边修补他破破烂烂的衣服，一边努力不去想刚刚都发生了什么。<br/>
孩子抓起了她的汤勺，重新开始了之前的挑战。</p><p>——————</p><p>男人终于醒来时，已经是中午了。</p><p>莉塔的注意力全被囫囵吞下一整块肉的小家伙吸引了，陌生男人的一声吃痛的呻吟让她回过了神。她的注意力一下子转到他身上，心里回忆着从她到爆破枪的距离。<br/>
男人不安分地动着，一等神志彻底清醒，他就努力尝试着要坐起来。<br/>
莉塔靠近了些，但依旧保持着距离。“你该躺下。你伤得很重。”</p><p>“哪去...？”男人口齿不清地说。他的声音透过头盔有些失真，但她能听出来他想要说什么。“哪...”<br/>
他的身体摇摇欲坠地撑在床边，马上就要滚到地上，扯开好不容易才不流血的伤口。然而莉塔靠了过来，一只手扶着他的肩膀将他按在了原地。“冷静。”<br/>
“有个孩子。”男人虚弱的声音坚持道，他听上去是真的在惶恐忐忑。“有个...有个孩子...在哪？”<br/>
“他在这儿。”莉塔说。“他没受伤。”</p><p>那孩子在房间的另一头看着他们。它的耳朵头一次树了起来。它发出了一阵开心的声音。</p><p>男人转过头，盯着声音的方向，然后肉眼可见的如释重负了。他甚至停下了挣扎，放松地躺倒在了桌上。<br/>
过了好几分钟，他才又开口说了一句。<br/>
“谢谢你。”</p><p>莉塔点点头。然后她才意识到，安全距离早就被她抛诸脑后了。但她没有退开。她感受着她的手掌之下的温暖的皮肤。过于温暖了。<br/>
人们总是死在这颗星球上，不是因为伤，而是随之而来的感染。红沙带着各种腌臜的小东西，它们见缝插针。“你得喝点儿水。你失血太多了。”</p><p>“我很好。”男人反驳道。</p><p>他不好，莉塔知道。但她懒得和他拌嘴。男人有时候可以又固执又愚蠢，她才懒得浪费时间呢。她走到一旁煮起了汤。汤既可以提供营养又可以补充水分。他会需要它来抵抗感染的。<br/>
准备着吃食，莉塔看到小家伙摇摇晃晃地走向男人的身边，男人慢慢俯下身抱起了它。</p><p>银色的头盔遮挡住了他的表情，但他抚过孩子头顶的手指和他轻轻的怀抱含着无可辩驳的喜爱。尽管身上满是可怕的伤疤，他却有这样的爱意。它给了他力量和勇气，可以让他面对不可能的战斗，让他就算伤痕累累血流不止也要捍卫自己的幼雏。莉塔皱着眉头移开了视线。她觉得她像是在偷窥不属于自己的私密时光。</p><p>孩子回到了地上又开始了它的探索。他现在倒是一下子胆子大了起来，敢去别的房间了。莉塔把汤端给了他。<br/>
他接受了它，向她道了谢，但只是将它放到了身旁的桌上。他还太虚弱，没法坐起来，但虚弱并没有影响到他的骨气。“我会付钱给你的。”<br/>
“不需要。”莉塔说。“我从你朋友们身上拿走的装备足够了。我不需要其他的。”<br/>
男人思索着点了点头。他重新躺了回去什么也没说。最后，莉塔意识到他睡着了，于是她转身抄起他的衣服开始修补了起来。</p><p>等她准备收拾收拾去睡觉的时候已经很晚了。她怎么也想不明白，盛汤的碗什么时候一声不吭地空了。</p><p>——————</p><p>男人恢复了。但足足花了两天时间，而且大多数时间都花在了睡觉上。那孩子总是睡在他的身旁。感染反反复复发作了三次。莉塔料理了它们，她将注意力集中在她的工作上，努力不表现出来眼下的情形对她来说有多不同寻常。</p><p>不像是那个绿色的孩子逮到啥都要吞到肚子里，她从来没有看到过男人吃东西。但不管什么她把什么吃的放到他身旁，最后都会消失不见。他们不怎么说话。她依旧不知道他的名字，她也不问。她的生活不需要过多的牵挂。但，那孩子，却让她实际做起来无比艰难。它更喜欢那个男人，但这也不影响它冲她挥洒魅力。</p><p>滞留的最后一天，男人可以坐起来了，还可以走到旁边屋子里找个更舒服的位置。<br/>
莉塔已经不再费心带着爆破枪了。孩子信任这看不到面容的男人，那么她也决定如此。<br/>
她将修补好的衣服还给了他，他又一次地提出要给她报酬。而她又一次地拒绝了。</p><p>“为什么要帮我们？”男人套上了他的衣服，动作在疼痛的纠缠下缓慢而谨慎。<br/>
“我不知道。”不知为何，莉塔不愿撒谎。她看到孩子在看着他们。“你为什么不愿意摘掉你的头盔？”<br/>
“我是个曼达洛人。”男人说。“我不摘掉它。”他继续穿起了衣服。</p><p>莉塔从没听说过什么曼达洛人，而她也无法理解。但她什么也没说。这不干她的事。“你应该再缓缓。多休息几天。”</p><p>摇了摇头，男人叹了口气。“我不能。可能会有人跟过来。”<br/>
莉塔一点儿也不惊讶。但她也不喜欢这种可能。“他们在追你？”<br/>
他现在已经开始往胳膊上系银色的护甲了。“是的。”他瞥了眼正把头埋在橱柜里的孩子。莉塔用不上的破烂儿都堆在里面。“我们不能停下。”</p><p>看来逃跑的不只是他一人了，要么是孩子要么两人一起。莉塔知道男人是宁死也不会将孩子拱手送出的。“你有船吗？”<br/>
“有。”然后他顿住了。“除非你们这儿有贾瓦人？你们这儿没有贾瓦人吧？”<br/>
莉塔摇了摇头。“没有。”很少有种族会费心在这个星球上殖民。<br/>
就算是隔着头盔，她还是感觉到男人一下子放轻松了。他系上了最后一片钢甲，然后看向莉塔。“没有什么我可以报答你的帮助吗？”</p><p>有一瞬间，莉塔有些按捺不住。——答案。她想说。莉塔有这么多的疑惑。那孩子是什么东西？他们为啥被追杀？曼达洛人是什么？他们都像他这样吗？<br/>
然而她说出口的却是，“别再受伤了。”她猜，男人可能是那孩子唯一的依靠。</p><p>一个声音吸引了二人的注意，两人看向橱柜。</p><p>孩子跌跌撞撞地从柜子里走了出来。一个破破烂烂的铁罐卡在了它的头顶上，一只眼睛在缝儿里忽闪着，罐子底下两只耳朵冒出尖儿来。</p><p>莉塔听着男人不堪重负地吸了口气。然而她一句话也没说，只是看着他走到孩子身旁跪在它面前。<br/>
她看不到他的脸，但她几乎可以感觉到男人隐隐的笑意和眼中含着的感情。</p><p>片刻之后，他探出手小心翼翼地摘下了孩子头上的罐子。“这可没用，小子。这玩意儿遇上枪和纸糊的没两样。”将取下来的铁罐丢到一旁，他一手郑重地搭在了它小小的肩膀上。“你要是想要一个，我就给你一个。这是正道。“</p><p>它听上去像是一句承诺。一句远比简单一顶头盔更宏伟的承诺。</p><p>他们道了别，男人将孩子裹在身后的兜带上，然后向着他们船的方向走去。孩子探出头，冲她挥了挥绿色的小手。<br/>
她也向它挥了挥手，在心里祝愿他们回船路上别再遇到其他麻烦。然而，她对此深表怀疑。不管受没受伤，男人都不会允许有人威胁到孩子的安全。蠢到敢于尝试的人只有死路一条。</p><p>莉塔好奇，是不是所有的曼达洛人都像这个男人一样。她忽然意识到，要是能有像他这样的陪伴，她不介意此后余生永远带着一顶头盔。</p><p>家的陪伴。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>